Beside you
by Baby Aery HHS
Summary: Sebuah kisah cinta sejati, dimana takdir dan Tuhan tidak akan bisa memisahkan mereka berdiua. "Berada di sampingmu dalam keadaan apapun adalah keharusan untukku Sehun, dan Tuhan tidak akan bisa memisahkan kita walaupun dia mengambil dirimu" - Luhan. HunHan/GS/Oneshot/T.
oOo

Main cast : Sehun, Luhan.

Gendre : Sad romance.

Leght : Oneshot.

Rate : T.

PS : FF ini GS untuk Luhannya. FF ini berdasarkan ideku sendiri jadi kalau ada kesamaan sama FF lain mungkin itu hanya sebuah kebetulan. Tolong beri FF ini dukungan dengan cara, tinggalkan review kalian. Jadi reader yang baik, oke? Klik kolom comentar kalo suka dan buat yang udah baca! Menolak bash, menghargai lebih baik dari pada menjelek-jelekkan. Happy reading^^

.

.

.

.

.

Musim dingin di tahun 2016, menghampiri Korea dan negeara bagian lainnya. Kota Seoul yang padat penuh dengan penduduk, terlihat menjadi putih karena tumpukan salju yang hampir menutupi semua hal yang ada di bawah kolong langit. Perumahan, jalanan dan pepohonan rindang yang seolah merintih kedinginan karena salju yang menyelimuti dahan-dahan mereka. Beberapa petugas sibuk membersihkan salju dari tengah jalan agar tidak mengganggu lajunya kendaran beroda empat yang ada. Melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik di tengah-tengah orang yang berlalu lalang di tepi jalan.

Langkah kaki seorang pria terhenti saat ia melihat buku tergeletak di depannya. Mengambilnya dan sedikit melihat-lihat orang disekitarnya, yang mungkin pemilik dari buku yang ia temukan.

"Apa ada yang merasa memiliki buku ini?" Mengangkat tinggi-tinggi buku ditangannya dan sedikit berseru pada orang-orang yang berlalu lalang disekitarnya. Tidak ada satupun yang menoleh ataupun menghampiri untuk mengambil buku ditangannya dan itu membuat pria bertubuh tinggi itu merasa sedikit kebingungan.

Mata tajamnya menelusuri buku tebal bersampul warna coklat kayu dengan tulisan 'Beside you' yang ia temukan, sedikit membalik-balik bukunya, mungkin ia akan menemukan nama pemiliknya.

"S & L?" Berguman saat matanya melihat inisial nama dibagian belakang buku. Pria itu mengambil tempat di kursi besi panjang yang ada didekatnya. Membuka satu halaman awal saat ia merasa tertarik untuk melihat isi buku yang ia temukan. Tidak sopan memang, tapi toh tidak ada pemiliknya bukan?

Buku ini seperti sudah usang, terbukti dari warnanya yang sudah kusam. Dihalaman awal terlihat gambar dua burung merpati yang tengah bertengger di dahan pohon maple. Daun-daun tergambarkan seperti berterbangan tertiup angin, bunga-bunga tergambar cantik menghiasi bagian di bawahnya, dan mata tajam itu semakin menyipit saat ia melihat tulisan yang ada dibagian paling ujung. Di tulis dengan huruf yang amat sangat kecil, hingga tidak akan mudah untuk ditemukan. Sebuah tulisan yang mengawali kisah cinta sejati dua anak Adam, Hawa yang terjadi.

========== Story Begins ==========

18 Oktober 1987.

"Sehun, kau tau kita ada dimana?" Wanita cantik berambut panjang berwarna coklat yang tergerai indah itu bertanya pada seorang pria yang duduk di atas kursi panjang yang berada di hadapannya.

Pria bertubuh tinggi, berkulit putih pucat dengan wajah sempurna bak sang dewa itu tersenyum dengan tatapan terarah lurus kedepan. Terarah pada danau yang mengalir dengan tenang.

"Kita ada dimana?"

Wanita cantik, bertubuh mungil yang mengenakan dress pendek dilapisi baju rajut berlengan panjang itu terkekeh pelan. Dan mengambil tempat untuk duduk di sisi prianya. Pria yang ia cintai bagaimanapun keadaannya.

Sehun tersenyum tipis saat merasakan sesuatu lembut yang mengusak ceruk lehernya. Itu rambut wanitanya 'Luhan', seseorang yang ia cintai dan ia syukuri keberadaannya.

"Kita ada di taman, duduk di bawah pohon maple. Kau tahu? Banyak bunga yang merekah cantik di sekitar kita dan juga di depan kita, ada danau yang sangat indah.."

"Benarkah? Waahhh, andai aku bisa melihatnya." Sehun tertawa kecil dan itu mengundang Luhan untuk tersenyum. Luhan mengeratkan apitannya pada lengan Sehun dan semakin menyamankan kepalanya yang bersandar dipundak tegap Sehun.

Sehun memang buta, ia buta sejak dua bulan silam. Kebutaan yang disebabkan cancer otak yang ia derita selama kurang lebih tiga tahun, dan cancer itu berhasil merusak saraf penglihatan Sehun. Luhan sangat benci pada virus-virus yang sudah menyakiti dan membuat kekasihnya menderita, rasanya Luhan ingin memukul, membunuh dan memusnahkan mereka semua, tapi itu hanya pemikiran bodoh. Penyakit itu tidak berwujud dan ada di dalam diri Sehun. Lalu bagaimana ia akan bisa melampiaskan rasa bencinya? Hanya Tuhan yang bisa memusnahkan mereka semua, hanya Tuhan yang bisa membebaskan Sehun dari virus-virus bodoh itu. Hanya Tuhan yang bisa membuat Sehun berhenti kesakitan dan menderita. Dan sekarang, Luhan tengah menunggu, menunggu Tuhan membebaskan kekasihnya.

"Kau bisa melihatnya Sehun, di dalam benakmu. Bayangkan semuanya di sana, dan kau akan bisa melihat apa yang aku lihat di sini.." Luhan berucap pelan, namun masih bisa Sehun dengar dengan baik. Mata Luhan berkaca-kaca karena perasaannya yang terasa kembali melemah.

Ya, bayangkan itu di benakmu Sehun..

Luhan memejamkan matanya, membuat satu tetes airmata bening mengalir di pipinya. Andai ia bisa, Luhan sangat ingin mengganti posisinya dengan Sehun. Setiap malam, ia selalu berdoa agar ia terbangun dalam keadaan lemah dan Sehun yang akan berada di sampingnya, itu terasa lebih baik menurut Luhan dibandingkan ia sendiri yang harus melihat Sehun kesakitan disetiap waktu. Tapi Tuhan tidak kunjung mengabulkan harapannya, bahkan sampai hari ini tiba, Tuhan tidak juga mengabulkan keinginannya.

"Luhan.." Beberapa menit larut dalam keheningan, sampai Sehun membuka suaranya, tatapan Sehun terlihat kosong dan sayu dengan kantung mata hitam melekat di sana. Bibir pucat pasinya sedikit mengering seolah tidak ada asupan air yang ia teguk.

"Jika kau diberi satu harapan, apa yang kau inginkan?"

Luhan tersenyum dan menghapus aliran airmata di pipinya. Duduk dengan tegap dan mengarahkan kepala Sehun untuk menghadapnya. Luhan merapikan baju rajut yang Sehun kenakan dan memberi Sehun satu kecupan di bibirnya, dan itu mampu membuat senyuman Sehun kembali terukir.

"Jika aku diberi satu harapan yang bisa Tuhan kabulkan, aku akan meminta untuk kita bisa dipertemukan dikehidupan berikutnya. Kita akan hidup bahagia bersama, memiliki anak, merawatnya hingga mereka dewasa dan menikah. Kita akan menua bersama, duduk di halaman rumah kita dan menikmai suasana sore bersama cucu-cucu kita." Luhan sedikit terkekeh saat apa yang ia ucapkan terangkai dengan sendirinya di dalam benaknya.

"Kekanakan bukan? Tapi itulah yang aku harapkan.."

Sehun mengelus pipi Luhan dan sedikit merasa bersalah karena ia tidak bisa menjadikan angan-angan Luhan menjadi kenyataan. Tuhan tidak mengizinkannya untuk terus bersama salah satu malaikat miliknya. Mungkin ia terlalu kotor untuk bersama Luhan, hingga Tuhan mentakdirkannya hidup seperti ini. Tapi bagaimanapun hidupnya, Sehun tidak pernah menyesalinya, karena dihidupnya yang seperti ini, ia bertemu Luhan, memiliki wanita seperti Luhan yang bahkan tetap bertahan di sampingnya walaupun dia sendiri tahu, kalau semuanya hanya akan semakin membuatnya terluka.

"Maaf, karena aku tidak bisa terus berada di sampingmu Lu.."

Luhan menggengam tangan Sehun yang sebelumnya mengelus lembut pipinya, memberi kecupan lembut di sana dan berhambur dalam pelukkan Sehun.

"untuk apa meminta maaf? Kau akan terus berada di sampingku Sehun, kau tidak akan pernah pergi dari sampingku. Seperti aku yang tidak akan pernah pergi meninggalkanmu.. Berada di sampingmu dalam keadaan apapun adalah keharusan untukku Sehun, dan Tuhan tidak akan bisa memisahkan kita walaupun dia mengambilmu."

Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Luhan, memberi kecupan bertubi-tubi di puncak kepala Luhan. Sehun merasa terenyuh dengan kata-kata yang Luhan ucapkan. Bagaimana mungkin Tuhan memisahkannya dari wanita ini? Haruskah ia mengumpat? atau memaki? Ia sangat mencintai Luhan, ia tidak ingin berpisah dari Luhan.

Satu isakan dengan deraian airmata lolos dari mata bening Sehun, membasahi rambut coklat Luhan yang bersandar di dadanya. Luhan mencengkram baju rajut yang Sehun kenakan, baju rajut yang ia buat sendiri menggunakan tangannya. Luhan mencoba menahan dengan sekuat mungkin agar isakannya tidak lolos. Jika ia ikut menangis itu justru akan menjadi kesedihan tersendiri untuk Sehun.

"Apa udara di sini dingin? Kau bergetar Sehun." Luhan semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Sehun. berharap Sehun tidak terlalu mendengar suara sumbangnya.

"Ya, di sini dingin Lu.. sangat dingin." Sehun berbisik di telinga Luhan. Hatinya yang terasa dingin, rasa dingin yang tidak bisa ia hilangkan.

"Kau ingin kita masuk kedalam?"

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin terus seperti ini. Memelukmu bisa membuatku lebih tenang dari pada terbaring dengan peralatan medis yang aku benci."

"Baiklah, jika seperti itu, aku akan terus memelukmu sampai kapanpun.." Ya, sampai kapanpun.

"Heumm, terus peluk aku sampai kapanpun.." Sehun mengelus rambut panjang Luhan dan hanya membungkam dirinya dalam rengkuhan hangat Luhan. Sehun merasakan kalau waktunya akan tiba sebentar lagi dan Sehun mempersiapkan diri untuk ini semua.

Angin musim gugur menari lembut. Menghantarkan udara dingin ditengah-tengah teriknya cahaya matahari senja. Mata rusa Luhan menatap pada aliran danau tenang yang berada di hadapan matanya dengan telinga yang masih merekam detak jantung Sehun. Danau itu terlihat sangat tenang berbanding terbalik dengan perasaannya yang bergemuruh penuh rasa takut.

"Andai aku bisa membawamu Lu, mungkin aku akan benar-benar melakukannya. Tapi itu tidak mungkin, aku tidak ingin egois, karena kau harus melanjutkan hidupmu.." Sehun berucap lirih, dan melepaskan pelukkannya.

Luhan memejamkan matanya saat jari dingin Sehun mulai menelusuri lekukkan wajahnya. Kening, mata, hidung dan berakhir di bibir. Kekehan kecil bisa Luhan dengar, membuat mata rusa Luhan terbuka. Luhan bisa melihat senyum tipis indah yang terukir di bibir Sehun.

Bagaimana mungkin Sehun memintanya untuk melanjutkan hidup, sementara alasan yang membuatnya hidup akan lenyap dari hadapannya.

"Kau masih sama, sangat cantik seperti dulu. Kau akan bisa menemukan pria lain yang akan menemanimu Lu.."

Hentikan ucapanmu Sehun, tidak akan ada pria manapun yang bisa menggantikanmu untuk menemaniku..

"Ya, aku akan bisa menemukan penggantimu dengan cepat.."

Sehun tersenyum lebar. Hatinya berdenyut sakit saat mendengar ucapan Luhan, tapi tidak bisa ia pungkiri, kalau Sehun merasa cukup lega. Sehun tidak ingin Luhan terlalu larut dalam kesedihannya saat ie pergi meninggalkan dirinya. Sehun dengan lembut, menangkup dua pipi Luhan dan sedikit mengusapnya karena Sehun mendapati pipi Luhan yang basah. Luhan menangis karenanya dan itu membuat Sehun merasa kalau dirinya benar-benar tidak berguna.

"Berjanjilah, kau akan bahagia Luhan. Lanjutkan hidupmu dengan normal, memiliki kekasih dan menikah."

Isakan yang sudah Luhan tahan pecah, terdengar memilukkan dan itu memancing kesedihan Sehun untuk kembali muncul dalam hatinya.

"Jangan menangis Lu.." Sehun menggeleng kecil dibarengi airmatanya yang juga menetes.

"Aku mohon, berhenti menangis.." Hanya itu yang bisa Sehun ucapkan.

Berhenti menangis sayang, atau aku tidak akan mampu untuk tidak menghujat pada Tuhan.

Luhan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Sehun, dan sedikit memukuli bahu Sehun dengan isakan yang tidak berhenti keluar dari celah bibirnya. Luhan merasa hancur, ia rapuh tanpa Sehun dan Sehun memintanya untuk berjanji? Persetan dengan itu semua, Luhan sudah menentukan pilihannya sendiri.

"Ya, aku berjanji Sehun. Aku berjanji akan hidup dengan bahagia, normal, memiliki kekasih dan menikah. Aku berjanji.."

"Terimkasih Lu.." Sehun kembali menangkup pipi basah Luhan, mengelus lembut bibir Luhan yang sangat ia sukai.

"Aku mencintaimu.." Memberi ungkapan isi hatinya pada Luhan yang tidak pernah, bahkan tidak akan bisa berubah.

Luhan menghapus jejak airmatanya, mencoba mengukir senyuman untuk Sehun walaupun Sehun tidak akan bisa melihatnya. Tapi Sehun tentu bisa merasakannya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Sehun.."

Sehun tersenyum samar dan mendekatkan wajahnnya pada Luhan. Mata Luhan terpejam saat merasakan bibir dingin Sehun menyentuh lembut bibir miliknya. Bibir Sehun yang dulu selalu terasa hangat, tapi menjadi semakin dingin disetiap harinya. Dalam ciuman lembut penuh cinta yang Sehun buat, isakan Luhan tetap tidak meredam. Dadanya terasa sesak seperti terhimpi sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia kendalikan.

Perlahan, Luhan membalas lumatan kecil Sehun. Membalas ciuman Sehun untuk terakhir kalinya. Andai Luhan bisa mengendalikan waktu, rasanya Luhan ingin menghentikan menit yang tengah bergulir, agar Sehun tetap berada di sampingnya. Sehun melumat bargantian bibir bawah dan atas Luhan, matanya terpejam erat dengan tetesan keringat yang mulai membasahi tubuhnya. Sehun mencoba menampik rasa sakit teramat yang datang menyerang kepalanya dengan terus melumat bibir Luhan. Luhan tahu kalau ada yang terjadi dengan Sehun, ingin melepaskan ciumannya tapi Sehun menahannya dengan sigap.

"Jangan pergi.." Itu bisikan lirih dari bibir Sehun, karena Sehun tahu kalau Luhan akan pergi meninggalkannya untuk memanggil doctor ataupun kedua orang tuanya. Itu percuma, semuanya percuma, dan Sehun tahu semuanya akan berakhir sekarang dan ia tidak ingin melewatinya tanpa Luhan berada di sampingnya.

Nafas Sehun terdengar memberat, seperti ada sesuatu yang menghalangi jalan pernafasannya. Dan itu semakin membuat Luhan panic. Ia tahu semuanya akan berakhir hari ini, tapi ia tidak menyangka akan secepat ini. Matahari bahkan belum tenggelam dalam peraduannya.

"Sehun.."

"Aku mohon.." Sehun kembali menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Luhan.

Airmata Luhan menetes semakin deras. Sehun tidak seperti tengah menciumnya tapi seperti tengah menahan geraman rasa sakitnya dalam bungkaman bibir Luhan. Tangan Sehun yang bergetar, saling bertaut dengan tangan Luhan. Luhan mencoba mengirimkan kekuatannya sekaligus membiarkan Sehun melampiaskan rasa sakitnya dengan menggenggam kuat telapak tangannya.

Bertahanlah untuk terakhir kalinya Sehun, setelah ini kau tidak akan lagi merasakan kesakitan.

Tubuh Luhan berguncang dengan tangisannya yang semakin terdengar pilu. Luhan merasakan tarikan nafas yang Sehun keluarkan menerpa pemurkaan wajahnya. Terasa hangat namun penuh sarat akan kesakitan. Tangannya yang semula Sehun remas dengan kuat perlahan terasa mengendur, dan itu membuat Luhan tahu. Kalau Sehunnya telah pergi.

Luhan merengkuh tubuh Sehun yang terkulai lemas. Mengelus rambut arang Sehun dan memberi kecupan di sana.

"Istirahatlah dengan tenang Sehun, tidurlah senyenyak yang kau inginkan.. aku ada di sini, memelukmu dan tak akan meninggalkanmu.." Luhan berbisik ditelinga Sehun. Isakannya masih terdengar namun tidak memilukan seperti sebelumnya. Tatapan Luhan terlihat kosong, terarah pada danau di depannya.

"Danaunya terlihat semakin indah Sehun, cahaya jingga matahari menyinari danaunya. Kau menyukainya bukan?" Luhan tersenyum dan menghapus airmatanya sendiri.

"Ayo kita masuk! Hari sudah akan gelap.." Tawa hambar Luhan terdengar, sebuha tawa penuh makna keputusasaan.

.

.

"Luhan, Sehun kenapa?"

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya, membuat kursi roda yang tengah ia dorongpun terhenti. Luhan menunjukkan senyumannya untuk salah seorang perawat di rumah sakit yang Sehun tempati.

"Dia tertidur, dan aku akan membaringkannya di kamar.."

Perawat cantik itu hanya mengangguk mengerti dan membiarkan Luhan melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat ia hentikan. Sedikit menyeringit bingung saat melihat Sehun yang terkulai di atas kursi roda yang Luhan dorong. Tapi Luhan bilang, Sehun tertidur bukan? Perawat cantik itupun melanjutkan langkahnya.

Luhan mengunci pintu kamar rawat Sehun, dan membaringkan Sehun di atas ranjang. Menaruh kursi rodanya di sisi kiri, dan mendekati meja nakas yang berada di kamar inap Sehun. Luhan mengeluarkan dua bungkus kantung kecil dari dalam laci nakas.

"Udara sangat dingin Sehun, aku ingin menyeduh teh." Berucap, seolah ada seseorang yang bertanya pada dirinya. Luhan menuangkan air panas kedalam cangkir berwarna putih, mengaduk minuman berwarna coklat bening itu menggunakan sendok dan sedikit menyesapnya.

"Sangat enak.." Luhan tersenyum puas dan menghabiskan minumannya dalam sekali teguk.

PRANG!

Bunyi pecahan keramik terdengar nyaring di dalam kamar yang cukup sunyi senyap. Gelap karena tidak ada satupun lampu yang Luhan nyalakan. Luhan hanya menatap sekilas pada pecahan cangkir di hadapannya dan senyuman tipis Luhan terukir didetik berikutnya.

"Sehun, aku ingin tidur denganmu.." Luhan mengambil tempat di samping Sehun, menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Sehun yang sudah tidak lagi mengeluarkan bunyi degup jantung yang Luhan sukai. Luhan terdiam dan hanya memainkan tangannya pada permukaan perut Sehun.

"Sehun, ayo kita bertemu di kehidupan selanjutnya.. Kau tetap menjadi Sehun dan aku tetap menjadi Luhan. Kita akan menjadi pasangan yang paling bahagia yang ada di dunia. Hanya kau dan aku.." Luhan sedikit mengusakkan helaian rambutnya pada ceruk leher Sehun. Sebuah kebiasaan yang sering ia lakukan untuk mencari posisi ternyamannya.

"Aku sangat menyukai ini, terasa nyaman dan membuatku mengantuk. Selamat tidur Sehun, aku mencintaimu.." Luhan semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya pada pinggang Sehun, dan memejamkan matanya untuk bisa menyusul Sehun.

Ya, menyusul Sehun. Mengikuti kemanapun Tuhan membawa kekasihnya, jika Sehun tidak bisa membawanya maka ia sendiri yang akan mengekor.

Tuhan dan takdir tidak akan bisa memisahkan cinta kita Sehun, kita tidak akan terpisahkan sampai kapanpun. Bahkan jika bumi ini musnah, di sana, disuatu tempat kita akan tetap bersama – Luhan.

========== Story End==========

Pria itu sampai pada halaman terakhir buku yang ia temukan. Dan di sana, dibagian halaman paling belakang, ia melihat gambar seorang wanita yang tengah memeluk seorang pria di atas ranjang, dan pria itu tahu betul kalau gambar itu adalah perwujudan dari karakter yang ia baca.

"Sehun, Luhan." Senyuman dengan kekehan kecil terdengar keluar dari celah bibir tipis itu. Merasakan kalau yang ia baca seperti bukanlah kisah karangan. Sebuah kisah cinta abadi dimana takdir dan Tuhan benar-benar tidak bisa memisahkan mereka berdua. Jadi apa karena ini, buku bersampul coklat kayu ini muncul di hadapannya? Karena ia hidup bersama-

"Sehun.."

Luhan.

Seorang wanita bertubuh mungil, mengenakan celana panjang, kemeja putih yang dilapisi coat sepanjang lutut, juga kakinya yang dibalut sapatu boots berdiri di hadapan Sehun. Pria yang mengukir senyumnya dengan lebar saat mendapati kekasihnya berada di hadapannya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Di luar sangat dingin Sehun, kau bisa sakit." Luhan mengambil tempat di samping Sehun dan mengenakan Sehun sarung tangan rajut miliknya. Sehun tertawa pelan, melihat raut cemas Luhan.

"Kau sangat manis.."

Luhan merengut lucu saat Sehun mencubit pelan pipinya. Ia benar-benar hawatir saat tidak sengaja melihat Sehun duduk seorang diri seperti ini, tapi Sehun justru menggodanya.

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda Sehun! Hari pernikahan kita hanya tinggal menghitung jam, dan aku tidak ingin pernikahan kita batal hanya karena kau terkena flu."

Sehun tidak bisa menahan tawanya sendiri saat mendengar ocehan merdu dari kekasih cantiknya. Sedikit mengusak rambut Luhan dan menatap penuh arti pada wanitanya.

Ya, takdir dan Tuhan benar-benar tidak bisa memisahkan pendahulunya, karena ia dan Luhan adalah mereka di kehidupan selanjutnya. Harapan Luhan, wanita yang ada dibuku yang ia baca menjadi kenyataan, dan sekarang ia yang akan melanjutkannya bersama si manis yang ada di depannya. Sehun berharap ia akan bisa terus hidup bahagia bersama-sama Luhan. Menikah, memiliki anak, menua bersama dan menikmati suasana sore dengan melihat cucu-cucu mereka kelak. Sehun sedikit terkekeh saat benaknya merangkai sendiri gambaran dari kalimatnya.

Luhan menautkan alisnya dengan tatapan hawatir melihat Sehun yang terkekeh lucu seorang diri. Sehun tidak menjadi gila bukan?

"Sehun, jangan membuatku takut.." Luhan menepuk pelan pipi Sehun.

"Aku mencintaimu.."

"Ya?" Bibir Luhan terbuka dan semakin bingung dibuat Sehun. Gelagat Sehun terlihat aneh.

"Kau sakit?" Mencek suhu tubuh Sehun, dan menggeleng kemudian saat mendapati suhu tubuh Sehun normal.

"Kau tidak ingin membalasnya? Membalas ungkapan cinta dari pria yang akan sah menjadi suamimu besok.."

"Eeeyyy, kau yang seperti ini membuatku takut Sehun. Sejak kapan kau berubah menjadi semanis ini, biasanya kau menyebalkan.."

Sehun tertawa saat mendengar Luhan bergumama diakhir ucapannya. Nyaris berbisik seolah mencegah agar Sehun tidak mendengarnya, dan lihat! Pipi Luhan memerah.

"Sungguh manisnya istriku ini hemmm."

"Yak Sehun! Jangan menggodaku.." Luhan beranjak dari posisinya karena degupan jantungnya yang menggila berkat sebutan yang Sehun ucapkan. Istriku! Rasanya Luhan ingin berlari sekarang juga.

"Kenapa, kau malu?" Sehun berdiri di depan Luhan yang masih terlihat sedikit gugup, dan itu malah semakin membuat Sehun gemas. Ia memang sangat jarang mengucapkan kata-kata seperti yang ia ucapkan tadi, dia terlalu cuek pada hal-hal semcam itu. Menurut Sehun tanpa diucapkan pun Luhan pasti akan tahu bagaimana perasaannya untuknya, tapi Sehun sadar kalau setiap ungkapan cinta harus diutarakan.

Puji seseorang yang kau cintai setiap waktu, ungkapkan perasaanmu disetiap menit dan detiknya. Beritahu dia kalau kau mencintainya, sebelum orang itu pergi dan kau hanya akan menelan penyesalan. Itu yang Sehun dapatkan setelah ia membaca buku yang ia temukan.

"Oh! Saljunya turun!" Luhan berseru senang dan mendongak keatas, seketika perasaan gugupnya lenyap saat ia merasakan dinginnya buliran kecil berwarna putih yang jatuh dari langit menyapa kulit wajahnya.

Sehun tersenyum dan merangkul bahu Luhan.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Luhan menatap Sehun sejenak dan matanya seketika membulat saat teringat sesuatu. Teringat tujuannya sebelum ia melihat Sehun duduk seorang diri.

"Benar, aku mau pergi ke supermarket. Membeli pembalut." Luhan berbisik pada Sehun dan segera berlari menjauh dengan tawa gelinya. Meninggalkan Sehun yang mematung diam dengan helaan nafas dramatisnya.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau datang bulan saat kita akan menikah! Aaaiiisshhh.. tunggu aku." Sehun berujar kesal dan saat melihat Luhan sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya, Sehunpun berlari mengejar Luhan.

Luhan sedikit terhuyung saat Sehun berhasil merangkul pundaknya. Dengan tawanya yang masih terdengar, Luhanpun memegangi tangan Sehun yang melingkar dilehernya. Dengan bahagianya, dua insan yang akan mengikat janjinya di hadapan Tuhan itu berjalan bersama, ditengah-tengah guyuran salju yang turun.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan malam pertama kita?"

Luhan sedikit melirik malas pada Sehun saat Sehun kembali membahas persoalan yang menurut Luhan sama sekali tidak penting.

"Kau mesum Sehun.."

"Aku tidak mesum, berhenti mengataiku mesum!"

"Tapi kau memang mesum."

"Aku hanya bertanya, lagi pula kenapa harus sekarang?"

"Aku mencintaimu.."

"Oh, apa yang kau bilang tadi? Aku tidak mendengarnya."

"Yak, kau menyebalkan Oh Sehun!"

Tawa Sehun terdengar kencang karena berhasil menggoda kekasih mungilnya, membuat Luhan menekuk wajahnya jengkel. Sesekali Sehun akan menampik pukulan yang Luhan layangkan padanya. Luhan mempercepat langkahnya dan Sehun mengikuti di belakang dengan rengekan-rengekan yang sedikit membuat Luhan geli. Tawa Luhan pecah berpadu dengan tawa bahagia Sehun.

Sebuah kebahagiaan karena cinta yang bisa semua orang dapatkan namun tidak semua orang bisa menjaganya, menyimpannya utuh dan membawanya kemanapun mereka berada.

"Aku membencimu, Sehun!"

"Aku tahu Lu, kau mencintaiku.. itukan maksudmu?"

Luhan mendengus, sedikit mendorong bahu Sehun, sebelum mengambil langkah lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Sehun tersenyum lebar, dan kembali mengejar wanita yang dicintainya.

"Tunggu aku nona Lu."

"Aku membencimu.." Luhan berbalik namun tetap menyusun tapak kakinya pada tumpukan salju. Luhan menjulurkan lidahnya, dengan tawa kecil mengejek. Sehun merasa semakin gemas karena tingkah Luhan. Dengan cepat, Sehun berlari mengejar Luhan, yang juga semakin mempercepat langkah kakinya.

"Kau tidak akan pernah bisa lepas dariku Luhan."

"Sehun, lepaskan! Ini geli." Luhan tertawa cukup kencang, karena Sehun yang menggelitiki pinggannya. Tawa lepas Sehun terdengar tanpa melepaskan rusa manis yang berhasil ia tangkap.

Orang disekitar mereka, yang tidak bisa menghindar saat disuguhkan pemandangan semanis itu hanya bisa mengukir senyum dengan perasaan iri. Mereka terlihat cocok untuk satu sama lain, dan itu berhasil membuat sebagian orang bisa ikut merasakan kebahagiaan yang Sehun, Luhan rasakan.

Sebuah cinta sejati yang tidak akan padam, mati walaupun maut memisahkan raga mereka. Karena cinta adalah perasaan abadi, yang akan terus bersemayam, tidak peduli dengan raga yang sudah menua ataupun telah terhimpun gundukan tanah.

Buku itu terletak di sana. Di atas kursi besi yang Sehun dan Luhan tempati beberapa menit lalu. Terhimpun tumpukan salju yang hampir sepenuhnya menutupi keberadaannya jika saja jari lentik yang memiliki polesan kutek berwarna pink itu tidak mengambilnya.

"Buku siapa ini?" Bibir mungil itu bergumam dan sedikit membolak-balik buku di tangannya. Bibirnya merah cherrynya terkatup rapat saat membaca tulisan sampul dibuku yang ia temukan.

FOREVER WITH YOU.

Judulnya cukup membuat wanita cantik bermata sipit itu tertarik. Berniat duduk untuk membaca isi buku yang ia temukan, tapi niatnya urung ia lakukan saat teringat kalau ada hal lain yang lebih penting. Wanita cantik itu tanpa rasa takut atau berdosa, memasukkan buku bersampul biru laut itu kedalam tasnya, dan berlari tergesa untuk mengejar seorang pria yang sudah berjalan jauh di depannya.

"Yeol, tunggu aku." Wanita cantik itu 'Byun Baekhyun'. Dengan gembira menggapit lengan pria yang tengah berjalan dengan cuek.

"Kau sangat lama, nona Byun."

Baekhyun terkekeh kecil. Tidak menganggap serius akan teguran ketus dari kekasihnya, karena Baekhyun tau, kalau Chanyeol mencintai dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

THE END.

Dapet feelnya ga sih? Aga ragu sebenarnya. Tapi dapet ga dapet kalo udah baca tetep harus review ya^^ Maaf kalo ga suka sama ceritanya karena cerita inipun munculnya tiba-tiba dan langsung aku ketik saat itu juga. Hargai FFku dengan review kalian^^ silakan curahkan pendapatnya di kolom comentar. Tolong, beri FF ini dukungan ya..

FF ini juga sebagai hadiah hahaha hadiah karena alhamdulillah aku dapet kesempatan buat liat EXO langsung tanggal 27 kemarin^^ huhhuuhhuu gagal move on dan ga mau move on dari hari itu! Ok semoga kalian suka hadiah dariku..

Review juseo~

Salam sayang, dari Ayah dan Bunda^^


End file.
